


though the truth may vary

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>why must you keep up this charade?<br/>you just want to go home</p>
            </blockquote>





	though the truth may vary

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is from soon after Artemis goes undercover. So. Yeah. XD Enjoy~
> 
> The title is from the song "Little Talks" by Of Monsters and Men.
> 
> Disclaimer: All I own is the poem, nothing else.

why must you keep up this charade?  
you just want to go home  
now that the adrenaline has faded  
the exhilaration has gone away  
you just feel like a little girl playing dress-up in your mother's clothes  
and you hate it  
you miss your friends  
you miss your dog  
you miss home  
but you can't go home yet  
though you wish you could  
you just want for this to be over  
before this fantasy  
this illusion  
becomes a nightmare  
(if it's not one already)  
you want to go home  
to just forget about this mission  
screw the villains, _whoever they are_  
screw the Team  
 _you just want your life back_


End file.
